


The simple life that I love

by SheiGriffin



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Artist Clarke Griffin, F/M, Farmer Bellamy Blake, Married Couple, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheiGriffin/pseuds/SheiGriffin
Summary: –  E o que mais te preocupa?– Minha mãe doente, meu patrimônio sendo roubado, manter sua fazenda. – Ela deu de ombros como se sua resposta fosse obvia e ele finalmente sorriu.– Nossa fazenda. – Ele a corrigiu tocando o ombro no dela para um leve empurrão.– Nossa.Clarke pareceu testar a palavra em sua boca e um mínimo sorriso apareceu antes dela abaixar o olhar, assim como ele, ambos pensativos. Um silencio confortável se apoderando do quarto.– Obrigada – ela disse de repente sem olhá-lo. – Por salvar o que restou do meu patrimônio.– Eu é que deveria agradecer – ele respondeu. – Você confiou em mim.Era um conceito que não precisava de palavras.Bellamy já perdeu tudo que ele tinha para dar de garantia. Ele não conseguiu que seu negocio fosse sustentável. Ele teve varias chances e falhou em cada uma.Então uma mulher loira apareceu, aceitou seu pedido de casamento e permitiu que ele usasse sua única propriedade restante numa ultima tentativa desesperada.Clarke confiou em Bellamy e ele nunca deixaria de ser grato por isso.- Eu não vou perder a sua casa do lago – ele falou determinado, mas Clarke apenas sorriu.- Nossa casa do lago.- Nossa.





	The simple life that I love

_The simple life that I love_

1965 – Interior dos Estados Unidos

O casamento foi barato.  
Nenhuma roupa elegante, só um terno velho emprestado e um vestido bege simples.  
Sem recepção depois da cerimônia, somente uns pares de amigos convidando-os para um bar.  
Nada de sentimentos, apenas Bellamy e Clarke cumprindo seu dever.

A igreja estava quase vazia com os poucos convidados e a marcha nupcial tocada ao piano não trazia emoção aos presentes, mas o padre, apesar estar com pressa para outro compromisso, ainda abusou de um sermão convencional que ninguém prestou a atenção.

Trocaram as alianças e repetiram os juramentos.  
O beijo foi um mero toque de lábios para selar o discurso.  
Tudo era uma mera formalidade necessária.

Eles foram para o bar logo depois.  
Clarke não se lembrava de qual dos amigos de Bellamy sugeriu isto – ela não conhecia ninguém na cidade – mas estava agradecida por ele tê-los convencido de que mesmo um casamento por conveniência deveria ser comemorado.  
Ela não poderia lidar com o que viria a seguir sem uma bebida e suspeitava que seu – agora –_marido_ também não.

Então eles dançaram música country por um tempo e beberam um par de copos de uísque.  
Riram um para o outro e tentaram a conversa fiada que não tiveram oportunidade desde que se reencontraram.  
E foi lá, entre os drinks, que pareceram ver um ao outro de verdade pela primeira vez.

Bellamy Blake e Clarke Griffin se conheceram quando crianças, mas nunca se falaram.  
Em sua infância, ela vinha com seu pai passar as férias de verão na casa do lago e a família Blake era dona da fazenda vizinha.  
Eles se viam poucas vezes, muito mais a distância quando ele estava trabalhando nas cercas da divisa da propriedade ou quando ele precisava buscar Octávia, sua irmã, que frequentemente era trazida para brincar com Clarke.  
Entretanto, definitivamente, eles nunca se falaram antes.

Não ate 2 semanas atrás.  
Se encontraram no fórum da pequena cidade enquanto tentavam acertar seus próprios problemas com a justiça. Nenhum dos dois se reconheceu a principio, só quando seus nomes foram constados nos altos é que as lembranças surgiram.

Já fazia mais de 15 anos desde que ouviram falar um do outro.  
A época em que Jake Griffin, o pai dela, faleceu e Bellamy, juntamente de sua família, viram prestar suas condolências.  
Clarke tinha 13 na ocasião e, depois do funeral, ela nunca voltou a casa do lago, nem nunca soube nada daquela propriedade ou da cidadezinha de Arcadia.

Mas ela precisou voltar depois de tudo.

Naquele dia, eles ouviram os julgamentos um do outro e sabiam da situação difícil em que ambos estavam presos. Quem imaginaria que a primeira conversa seria quando sentados na pequena escadaria do prédio do governo, falando sobre como ambos estavam fodidos da vida após perderem seus recursos? Frustrados, dividiram suas histórias caóticas.

Clarke não tinha escolha.  
Ela era uma viúva e parentes distantes de seu marido queriam tirar tudo que ele a deixara.

_Uma mulher nunca teria capacidade para cuidar de tamanha fortuna_ – foi o argumento usado.

Seu simples salário como enfermeira não era suficiente para sustentar a casa em que vivia na capital, os cuidados que sua mãe doente necessitava e o advogado que precisaria contratar para defender seu patrimônio.

Ela perdeu o processo, mas se lembrou da casa do lago e pensou que poderia refazer sua vida com sua mãe. Morar longe da cidade grande não parecia uma idéia ruim levando em conta as circunstâncias.

Porem a ganância voltou para persegui-la e ela recebeu outra intimação.  
Após descobrir sobre sua nova moradia, seus parentes moveram um outro processo contra ela que era legitimo por causa de algum termo do casamento com seu falecido.  
Eles queriam lhe tirar tudo e Clarke não tinha nenhuma outra escolha...

Bellamy, por sua vez, estava desesperado.  
Não importava o quão duro ele trabalhasse, parecia impossível pagar a divida de suas terras.

_Sem mais credito para alguém que não sabe fazer o dinheiro render_ – este foi o aviso final.

Ele estava furioso e frustrado, mas não podia negar a verdade da afirmação.  
Mal fazendo dinheiro em um ano, não tinha como pagar empregados e o ultimo inverno acabou com metade de seu rebanho.  
Sem nenhuma outra posse para dar de garantia, não haveria como liberar a verba de que precisava para seu trabalho e, sem ter como investir na fazenda, não haveria qualquer lucro.  
No fim do ano, ele poderia perder todo legado de seus pais e Bellamy era a pessoa mais desesperada de Arcádia.

  


Então foi ali, na conversa na escadaria, que a idéia surgiu.  
Eles usaram um tom de piada naquele momento e, obviamente, nenhuma decisão foi tomada ate o dia seguinte quando Bellamy apareceu na casa do lago e fez a proposta oficialmente.

O casamento era a solução mais fácil para múltiplos problemas.

Para Clarke, todo o argumento atacante era sobre, como mulher, ela não ter capacidade para cuidar de suas finanças e o Juiz corroborava com tal preconceito.  
Então a única forma de argumentar era se Clarke tivesse um parente homem de confiança para contra-atacá-los e assumir posse de seus bens.

Para Bellamy, ter uma propriedade para dar como garantia e proporcionar um bom credito para salvar sua fazenda era tudo que queria. Ele teria recursos para investir em seu rebanho, concertar suas cercas e refazer seu nome no mercado. Se tudo desse certo, meses de trabalho árduo poderia tira-lo da falência antes do próximo inverno.

Apenas fazia sentido.

– Pronta para ir? – Bellamy perguntou a ela quando o bar começou a ficar barulhento de mais.  
– Claro. – Clarke assentiu e pegou uma garrafa do balcão.

Era uma das marcas mais caras e ela percebeu quando o homem estreitou os olhos, então deu com os ombros:

– Presente de casamento. Murphy está pagando.

Jonh Murphy – o barman, amigo próximo e testemunha do casamento civil – estava pagando uma rodada de cerveja para todos também, mas não era o preço da bebida ou a conta do bar que preocupava Bellamy.

– Você vai precisar beber para passar a noite de núpcias? – Ele perguntou sério.  
– E você não? – Clarke rebateu sorrindo.

Foi seu olhar confiante que tranquilizou Bellamy.  
Ela não estava bêbada, mas queria estar. Assim como ele próprio não queria estar totalmente sóbrio quando a hora chegasse.  
Eles estavam na mesma pagina quanto a isso.

A caminhonete seguia lenta por causa da pouca iluminação na estrada de terra a noite. Buracos, rachaduras e falta de nivelação faziam o veiculo chacoalhar e o único som a ser ouvido vinha do motor barulhento.

Bellamy espreitou o olhar para ela sentada ao lado dele e encontrou Clarke pensativa, seus olhos não prestando a atenção em nada em particular.  
Se preocupava que ela não fosse se acostumar a rotina da fazenda. Conseguiria acordar cedo para o serviço? Poderia cozinhar e cuidar da casa enquanto ele estava trabalhando? Teria medo ou nojo dos animais? Tanto podia dar errado, mas aqui estavam eles sem nenhuma outra opção.

Ele se lembra de achá-la bonita sempre que a via de longe, algumas vezes arrumada igual uma princesa, como hoje. Ela era o tipo de garota rica que merecia mais do que a vida medíocre que ele tinha a oferecer.

Ele voltou o olhar para a estrada, afastando o pensamento.  
Lembrando-se de que isso era um casamento de conveniência e ela concordou com cada termo.

Clarke suspirou aliviada quando viu a entrada da Fazenda Shallow Valley.  
Ela já não aguentava os pequenos olhares que Bellamy a direcionava hora ou outra, enquanto dirigia. Não ajudava a relaxar saber que ele a estava julgando o tempo todo e irritava perceber que talvez ele a estivesse subestimando de alguma forma. Como se ela não fosse boa o bastante para a vida no campo? Ela estava determinada a provar o contrario.

Ela o observou enquanto descia da caminhonete para abrir a porteira de madeira.  
Sempre o viu como um homem bruto, músculos sempre tensos e expressão fechada no rosto, anos sozinho carregando um fardo tão grande o tornou uma pessoa fria.

Bellamy voltou para o carro e avançou pelo portão aberto apenas para parar logo depois e sair novamente para fechá-lo.

Clarke não tirou os olhos dele e ele não a percebeu ou apenas ignorou seu olhar.  
E foi quando ela suspirou, ela seria tola se fosse esperar qualquer gentileza dele, isso não deveria condizer com esse tipo de casamento.

Bellamy entrou na casa primeiro, sem se preocupar em segurar a porta para ela.  
Estava escuro ate que ele, hesitando, ligar um abajur. Parecia envergonhado por deixá-la deslumbrar parte da bagunça na claridade precoce e estar vulnerável ao que ele pensou ser um olhar analítico e julgador dela.  
Mas então a expressão da loira se iluminou e um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios enquanto ela andava para uma mala pequena encostada ao lado do sofá. E ele percebeu que ela só estava procurando suas coisas. As coisas que ele deveria ter guardado no quarto, mas não teve tempo. As coisas que ela deveria esperar que ele guardasse, mas obviamente não esperava.

A mulher agarrou a mala e ele suspirou sinalizando as escadas, ela o seguiu e então ele apontou a ultima porta do corredor, onde o quarto estava. O quarto dele. Deles agora.

– Essa é a porta do banheiro. – Ele explicou apontando. – O encanamento é encrencado. Não tem pressão de água suficiente para o sanitário, a pia e o chuveiro ao mesmo tempo então temos que usar um de cada vez.  
– Não será um problema – ela disse em tom de piada.  
– Mas tem uma banheira lá. – Ele tinha um tom de orgulho, mas um segundo pensamento apagou o sorriso do seu rosto. – Mas não tem água quente. Se quiser um banho aquecido basta esquentar água no fogão e subir as escadas com um balde cheio...

A voz dele baixou ate desaparecer, percebendo o quão ridícula era a idéia. Se ele próprio tinha preguiça de fazer essas coisas, como imaginá-la fazendo?  
Clarke não reclamou ou disse qualquer coisa. Bellamy percebeu, pela sua expressão, que ela esperava por inoportunos desse tipo na fazenda e isso o deixou descontente.

– Me de alguns dias e eu vou arrumar isso de algum jeito.

Ela não pediu por nada, mas ele sentiu o dever de prometer que faria algo para melhor.

Ele tomou banho primeiro.

Acostumado com o trabalho intenso da fazenda, Bellamy sempre tomava banho antes de dormir, mas hoje era o dia do seu casamento e ele tomou banho mais cedo, antes da cerimônia.  
Como ele não fez esforço físico e ficou parado ouvindo sermão e assinando documentos a maior parte da noite, pensou que não precisava de outro. Não havia motivo. Nenhum.

Nada além de atrasar o que estava por vir.

Como o homem viril que era, não queria admitir que estava nervoso com a noite de núpcias.  
Mas ele não esteve com uma mulher a mais de um ano agora. Ele nunca teve muito tempo por causa do trabalho e com a falência quase eminente muitas das que antes jogavam charme para ele simplesmente se afastaram.  
Assim, ele não teve ninguém desde então... e agora ele tem Clarke.

Ele saiu do banheiro apenas para encontrá-la arrumando suas coisas no guarda roupa. Estava uma bagunça antes – assim como toda a casa – mas agora estava arrumado, perfeitamente dividido com as roupas dele de um lado e as dela em outro.  
Mas por que ele estava surpreso? Era para isso que esposas serviam, certo?

Ele se sentiu aliviado quando Clarke foi tomar seu banho.

A noite de núpcias não a assustava.  
Clarke já havia feito isso antes com seu ultimo casamento, e sabia que era necessário para que o acordo fosse definitivo. Um casamento não consumado poderia ser revertido a qualquer momento e esse era um risco que nenhum dos dois queria correr.

A água fria a ajudou a tirar um pouco do efeito da bebida, o que era bom e mau.  
Ela sabia que sexo não deveria significar nada, mas também pensava que gostaria que fosse bom e a fizesse se sentir bem, mas ela não conhecia Bellamy o suficiente para não ficar desconfortável. A embriaguez poderia ajudá-la a relaxar e não pensar tanto.  
Infelizmente ela não tinha tanta sorte.

Quando ela saiu do banheiro, já vestida com seu pijama, sua pele estava arrepiada e, com frio, ela andou encolhida ate o quarto onde encontrou Bellamy cabisbaixo sentado com os dedos cruzados uns nos outros mostrando seu nervosismo.

Ele ergueu o rosto para ela logo antes dela se sentar ao seu lado e seu olhar apertado e duro percorreu seu corpo, suas roupas e cabelo loiro úmido por um tempo que ela julgou maior do que o necessário. Por fim, ele suspirou baixando a cabeça novamente.

– Logo teremos água quente. Eu prometo – ele falou baixo, envergonhado, quase como um pedido de desculpas.  
– Acredite, água quente é o menor das minhas preocupações – Clarke respondeu com um de seus sorrisos brincalhões, mas o homem não pareceu entender.  
– E o que mais te preocupa?  
– Minha mãe doente, meu patrimônio sendo roubado, manter sua fazenda. – Ela deu de ombros como se sua resposta fosse obvia e ele finalmente sorriu.  
– Nossa fazenda. – Ele a corrigiu tocando o ombro no dela para um leve empurrão.  
– _Nossa_.

Clarke pareceu testar a palavra em sua boca e um mínimo sorriso apareceu antes dela abaixar o olhar, assim como ele, ambos pensativos. Um silencio confortável se apoderando do quarto.

– Obrigada – ela disse de repente, sem olhá-lo. Bellamy tomou fôlego para perguntar, mas a mulher se adiantou. – Por salvar o que restou do meu patrimônio.  
– Eu é que deveria agradecer – ele respondeu. – Você confiou em mim.

Era um conceito que não precisava de palavras.  
Bellamy já perdeu terras, carro, maquinário e gado – tudo que ele tinha para dar de garantia – por não conseguir manter seus pagamentos com o banco em dia. Ele não conseguiu fazer o empréstimo render, não conseguiu administrar para que seu negocio fosse sustentável. Ele teve varias chances e falhou em cada uma.  
Então uma mulher loira apareceu, aceitou seu pedido de casamento e permitiu que ele usasse sua única propriedade restante numa ultima tentativa desesperada.  
Clarke confiou em Bellamy e ele nunca deixaria de ser grato por isso.

  
– Eu não vou perder a sua casa do lago – ele falou determinado, mas Clarke apenas sorriu.  
– _Nossa_ casa do lago.  
– _Nossa_.

E foi bem ali, entre sorrisos e palavras gentis, que eles se olharam de uma forma diferente. Uma comunicação sem falas que ambos entendiam. Uma decisão única que os dois fizeram.

Clarke se moveu para se deitar na cama ao mesmo tempo em que Bellamy engatinhou para se posicionar por cima, os braços dela rodearam seu torso e os dele dobraram apoiando-se aos lados de sua cabeça. Suas testas se tocaram e estavam próximos o suficiente para sentir a respiração um do outro.  
Não havia nada de natural nisso. Era mecânico e estranho.  
Um abraço supostamente intimo despido de qualquer intimidade.

Os lábios do homem deslizaram pelo lado do seu rosto, acertando o canto da boca de propósito, e barba pinicou sua pele. Ela suspirou ao virar o rosto para dar-lhe um acesso fácil a seu pescoço e ombros. Desejava não se sentir tão nervosa quanto estava, entendendo que toques e caricias eram essenciais para deixá-los preparados para os momentos a seguir.  
Estar na cama com um homem não era mais simples para ela apenas ser uma viúva e Clarke esperava que Bellamy entendesse isso.

Sentiu o corpo da mulher se enrijecer quando ele beijou a curva de sua clavícula. Ela estava nervosa. Ele sabia e não podia culpá-la. Era estranho para os dois, repentino.  
Ele é homem. Estava se segurando para ir devagar, mas seu corpo estava quente.  
Ela era bonita e suas faziam os movimentos certos com as mãos em suas costas e nuca.  
Era provocativo e ele a queria, mas tinha que se controlar...

Ele tinha que se lembrar que ela não era uma das mulheres com que ele saia e poderia dispensar caso houvesse algum desentendimento.  
Ela era sua esposa. A pessoa com quem dividiria o resto de sua vida e a quem estava unido para sempre, não só pela igreja, mas também por suas dividas.

De repente ele precisava ter certeza do quão bem ela estava com isso. O quão bem _eles_ estavam. E com esse pensamento ele se afastou o suficiente para olhá-la e assim Clarke olhou de volta.  
As palavras estavam na ponta da língua, mas tudo foi esquecido quando focou no azul do olhar direcionado a ele. Então Clarke apenas avançou, selando os lábios nos dele.

Foi duro a principio, incerto, mas as mãos dela tocaram os lados de seu rosto e isso o incentivou a aprofunda-se nela ao mesmo tempo que a sentia se derretendo abaixo de si.  
E logo não era mais estranho. Era bom. Certo.

Ainda não era perfeito, mas seus corpos se moviam em sintonia enquanto as roupas era jogadas para os lados e seus toques proporcionavam o prazer que desejavam ao explorarem cada centímetro de seus corpos. As mãos espalhando-se por toda extensão de sua pele.  
Quente e intenso de uma maneira que nenhum dos dois nunca havia experimentado antes.

Clarke sorriu em seus lábios durante o ultimo beijo antes de Bellamy se separar e cair ao lado dela na cama também com um sorriso. Ambos ofegantes e com mil pensamentos confusos.  
Um momento passou e qualquer euforia do prazer físico desapareceu quando finalmente trocaram olhares. O silencio entre eles não era mais todo confortável.  
Eles dividiram algo essa noite, mas, apesar de se conhecerem fisicamente agora, ainda eram apenas estranhos que precisaram se casar.

Quando o frio da noite começou a cercá-los, ele puxou cobertores por cima de seus corpos nus e, com um olhar de acordo, ambos viraram-se de costas um para o outro na cama.  
Deixando-se cair em um sono profundo.


End file.
